Question: $ {470.4 \div 8.4 = ?} $
Solution: ${8}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }84\text{ go into }{470}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${470}\div84={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{50}$ $\text{How many times does }84\text{ go into }{504}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${504}\div84={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {470.4 \div 8.4 = 56} $